Pour le pire
by Niel Elendar
Summary: Katsuki est un sombre connard abusif, et même les mauvaises choses ont une fin. Ou une fic dans laquelle le Katsu/Deku a très mal tourné, le couple reçoit un vieil ami, tout va mal pour tout le monde, en particulier pour un certain blond exposif qui découvre qu'il peut ne pas être seulement celui qui inflige la violence, mais aussi celui qui la subit. /!\ Violence conjugale


**Pour le pire**

* * *

Deku est toujours derrière lui. A ramasser ce qu'il jette, à jeter ce qu'il casse, à le poursuivre de pièce en pièce avec ses excuses, ses explications, sa maudite envie « d'en parler ».

Il a toujours trop parlé, un moulin à paroles quand il se lance, on pourrait se fier à son air timide et discret mais non putain, le voilà qui marmotte et qui déroule des kilomètres d'explications à la con, comme si les mots pouvaient tout arranger. C'est une présence agaçante, un pot de colle, une sorte d'ombre qu'il a voulu dégager un nombre incalculable de fois jusqu'à ce que de guerre lasse il s'habitue, se résolve à le supporter, accepte dans sa vie. Une ombre dont il ne peut se débarrasser.

Katsuki rentre de sa mission et il trouve Deku qui l'attend, qui a mis la table et préparé à manger comme une espèce de ménagère de pacotille. Il n'a pas de vie, pas assez de gens à sauver, de priorités autres que de jouer à cette mascarade comme les gosses jouent à la dinette ? Ils gagnent assez pour commander à bouffer chez le traiteur, merde ils gagnent même assez pour faire sushi tous les jours, alors pourquoi il devrait affronter son air jovial et son attente d'un compliment, d'un merci, de quelque chose ? De toute façon Deku ne cuisine même pas bien et il le lui fait remarquer en s'affalant sur sa chaise d'un air maussade. Le poisson est trop grillé, le riz pas assez collant, et c'est meilleur avec la sauce teriyaki – il voit le sourire de Deku chanceler au fur et à mesure qu'il engloutit sa portion et que les critiques fusent.

Ce n'est pas comme si Katsuki ne pouvait pas se démerder tout seul pour la bouffe. C'est même un sacré cordon bleu.

« Tu as fais quoi de ta journée, t'avais rien de mieux à foutre ? »

Deku saisit ça comme une invitation à bavarder de la pluie et du beau temps et veut lui parler de sa journée, de son travail mais il lui coupe la parole, remarquant soudain le nouvel abat-jour qui décore le plafonnier. Il fronce les sourcils. Il lui avait dit de l'attendre. Le modèle qu'il a acheté ne va pas avec la décoration, c'est un vert trop acide, bordel ! Et est-ce qu'il a pensé à couper le courant pour l'installer ? Il a aucun esprit pratique, Katsuki est sûr qu'il a fait ça comme un pied.

Il n'écoute pas les protestations du brun, abandonne le repas, sort l'escabeau d'un air dégoûté. Quoi, c'est pas le moment ? Evidemment que c'est pas le moment mais quel choix il lui laisse ? Il avait qu'à l'écouter. Il aurait fait ça tranquille au lieu de devoir corriger ses erreurs. Evidemment que Deku s'est foiré, cet incapable. C'est pour ça qu'il faut le laisser gérer. Il lui dit tout le temps. Attend que je rentre. Je vais le faire. Mais non. Avec Deku faut que ça soit fait en douce, de préférence sans lui, soi-disant parce qu'il est trop sur son dos. Lui ? Lui il est sur son dos ? Faut pas se foutre du monde. Deku agit comme s'il voulait lui prouver quelque chose, comme s'il allait soudainement devenir bon, mériter ses égards (mais sans lui, comme si c'était lui qui l'empêchait de réussir, comme s'il avait peur) mais il est nul, on peut pas lui faire confiance, et son acharnement à prouver le contraire et à foirer et foirer et foirer et l'obliger à repasser derrière à chaque putain de fois le met juste hors de lui.

C'est peut-être un héros pro admiré de tous, mais il suffit de le voir à la maison, en dehors du boulot, pour piger que dans le fond c'est un manche. Il est lent, il est pas dégourdi. Il le lui dit, et approche ses mains pour dévisser l'ampoule et Deku grogne entre ses dents et court à l'entrée pour couper le courant, mais Katsuki a déjà commencé à démonter le circuit électrique – il est efficace, lui- et il jure quand une étincelle grésille non loin de ses précieuses mains. Un cri d'avertissement de Deku, le disjoncteur est baissé. Il défait tout le travail du brun, remet tout en ordre sur l'escabeau, chaque pièce, et recommence. En bas, le jeune homme trépigne, contenant sa frustration et glissant de petits coups d'œil au repas abandonné sur la table, qui refroidit. Il a préparé une soupe selon la recette de sa maman et il sait que c'est délicieux, que même Katchan ne peut pas le nier.

Katsuki fait sa besogne en s'y prenant correctement, dans le bon ordre, précisément, et évidemment les fils sont mieux rangés, l'applique de la lampe ne baille plus, tout est droit, tout est parfait, tout fonctionne. La couleur est pas terrible mais au moins c'est du travail pro. Il soupire de soulagement, puis baisse son regard mauvais sur la tignasse noire qui l'attend en contrebas. Deku fixe ses pieds, il semble maussade. Quoi, il a le toupet de lui faire la gueule ? C'est LUI qui a merdé, il devait l'attendre, il lui a DIT, mais non monsieur fait son petit chef à la maison, il se croit comme dans son agence, à décider de tout, et résultat rien ne va ! Le nerd sent sa tension mais ne s'en va pas, au contraire, il s'agrippe à l'échelle comme un chiot à demi noyé cramponné à un bout de bois. Katsuki comprend qu'il stabilise l'escabeau, Katsuki gueule, refusant de descendre, d'où il lui tient l'échelle ? Il l'a pris pour quoi là ? Il n'est pas un de ces minables, une petite vieille ou un de ces chats égarés en haut des arbres que son copain s'acharne à sauver jour après jour ! Il ne va pas tomber, il devrait le savoir, il est plus doué que lui dans tous les domaines il a les meilleurs réflexes il n'a pas besoin qu'on lui tienne une putain d'échelle !

« JE N'AI PAS BESOIN DE TOI ! » explose Katsuki, et il explose littéralement, et le son des détonations fait reculer Izuku.

De l'espace. Comme ça il peut descendre de l'échelle. Seul. S'avancer vers la table dressée. Poser sa main contre la soupière. Tiédasse. Il pourrait le faire réchauffer, ils ont des plaques électriques et un micro-onde. Mais à la place il prend le plat, et Deku voit venir et tend la main, comme s'il allait protester, l'empêcher. Il marche vers la cuisine, il le vide dans l'évier. Là. Gâché. Comme le poisson. Comme sa soirée. Et il ne s'arrête pas là, il passe devant le jeune homme bouche bée, récupère son assiette, commence à renverser le contenu dans la poubelle.

Deku est derrière lui et il sent à ses poings serrés qu'il n'est pas content et qu'il va aller bouder dans sa chambre mais non, il balbutie, « J'ai quand même fait à manger Katchan… tu pourrais au moins mettre les restes au frigo, si tu n'en veux pas je le mangerai. »

Et ça le gave qu'il essaye même de ne pas s'énerver, qu'il essaye de cacher qu'il est blessé, qu'il tente de garder ce ton raisonnable et calme et doux, comme s'il le prenait pour un gamin capricieux, comme s'il était le seul adulte des deux.

Il ne peut pas dire les choses comme elles sont, en face ? Il ne peut pas lui dire qu'il est un connard et que ça pète une bonne fois pour toutes ? Il le pense, évidemment qu'il le pense, alors qu'il le lui dise ! C'est pas comme s'il lui tendait pas la perche ! Mais non, il veut parler, toujours parler !

Katsuki ne veut pas parler. Il veut se défouler. Deku est toujours derrière lui, et sa patience même, sa gentillesse même l'exaspère, il voulait juste rentrer pépère, regarder les news, s'éclater sur un jeu en ligne, baiser un bon coup, peut-être. Se détendre. Pas jouer les petits couples à deux balles, devoir faire gaffe à se tenir, à ne pas blesser les précieux sentiments de Deku la mijaurée, l'âme sensible, la petite fleur bleue. Il veut juste la paix. S'il sort avec des mecs ce n'est pas pour se taper les états d'âme et les chichis, pour avoir une sangsue dépendante affective collée à lui qui chouine pour un rien, qui comptabilise le temps qu'ils passent ensemble, qui surveille son régime alimentaire, avec ses conneries de menus diététiques et ses plannings d'organisation et ses soirées de voisinage et sa manie de lui faire des aide-mémoires pour son job (est-ce qu'il a besoin de retenir le nom de ses collègues ?). Deku est toujours, toujours derrière lui !

Il sait ce qu'il a à faire pour qu'il apprenne la leçon. Il aurait dû dégager. C'est de sa faute. Il aurait dû lire les signaux. S'enfermer dans la chambre, comme il le fait parfois. Il demande juste un peu de calme. Il est à bout. Il en peut plus. Il étouffe. Il ne lui a pas demandé de faire la bouffe. Il ne lui a pas demandé de changer cette lampe. Il devrait connaître sa place. Il devrait la connaître, depuis tout ce temps.

Il se retourne.

Il reste du poisson et du riz collés au fond de l'assiette. Lentement, en le regardant, il fait basculer le plat, jusqu'à ce que la nourriture tombe sur le carrelage. Splotch. Il fixe Deku et a la satisfaction de voir ses muscles se tendre. Il le défie du regard, de bouger, de se rebeller. Qu'il lui donne une bonne raison…

Deku est figé, les yeux fixés sur le gâchis au sol. Son repas. Il a les larmes aux yeux. Il n'ose pas le regarder. Il connait trop bien son expression, trop bien ce visage trop pâle, cette rage figée et menaçante qui rend les traits de Katsuki acerbes.

L'assiette tombe. Deku sursaute, dans cet éclat de porcelaine, mais ne fuit pas, pas encore. Il reste là, cillant désespérément, et de grosses larmes débordent du coin de ses yeux pour descendre sur chaque bord de son nez. Katsuki n'a pas besoin de le dévisager, de regarder ses larmes, il le connaît par cœur, chacune de ses réactions.

« Quoi, tu ramasses pas ? Les déchets ça va à la poubelle… »

Les jointures du jeune héros ont pâli, et il mord sa langue. Il sait que Katsuki est dans un mauvais jour. Que s'il peut l'endurer, ne pas le provoquer, ça ira mieux. Il faut juste qu'il évacue… Ça va passer…

Il s'approche à contrecœur de Katsuki. Il sait qu'il s'expose au pire s'il n'obtempère pas. Il voit les mains de son compagnon trembler, et l'éclat malsain de son regard. Il s'accroupit pour ramasser les éclats avec la pelle, à ses pieds. Maladroitement.

Katsuki le domine et le contemple avec une satisfaction amère. Cet incapable, ce bon à rien. Toujours à ramasser derrière lui. Toujours derrière lui.

Sauf dans le classement. Comment cette merde, ce pleurnichard sans couilles, qui ne relève même pas les yeux, peut-il réussir sa carrière à ce point ? Il faut le voir à la maison… Jamais personne n'imaginerait à quoi il ressemble vraiment. Comment a-t-il pu gagner le respect des gens ? Sa popularité ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a pour lui, à part l'héritage d'All Might ? Il est nul. Il l'a toujours été. Regardez-le. Il n'est bon à rien. Il ne réussit rien. Ce n'est pas juste.

Ce n'est pas juste, alors que lui, Katsuki fait plus d'heures, plus d'entrainement, plus d'efforts, et avec son talent… Ah, lui il ne perd pas son temps à une prétendue vie de famille ! A une prétendue relation ! Comme s'il pouvait se le permettre, avec ses ambitions.

Il ne supporte plus cette niaiserie, cette présence. De ce type qui essaye de tout arranger tout le temps. Qui ose le dépasser dans le classement. Deku, le bon à rien. Deku, le héros. Deku, sa moitié. Et il ne sait plus pourquoi ils sont tous deux là sinon pour ce plaisir mesquin de le voir à ses pieds dans sa cuisine, pour savourer cette satisfaction, cette supériorité de fait, cette supériorité qui est sienne. C'est injuste, c'est incompréhensible, que ce ne soit pas lui le premier. Erreur de casting. Regardez-le ramper.

Comme il hait cela, quand on le présente encore et encore comme « le compagnon du symbole de la paix. » Il n'est pas accessoire ! Il n'est pas un accessoire que Deku peut présenter à son bras comme un bracelet, une montre dernier cri, le copain bien foutu et doué et quand même bien classé. Ces putains de diners mondains.

Il déteste tous ces efforts doucereux qu'il déploie pour le posséder, pour en faire sa chose, son petit toutou, son petit ami, avec sa niaiserie hypocrite, comme s'il ne s'agissait pas de le manipuler, pour mieux le changer. Il a toujours attendu ça, toujours derrière lui, et maintenant il a ce qu'il veut.

« Peut-être que tu serais plus populaire si tu étais plus poli. » « Tu devrais moins t'énerver. » « Tu pourrais peut-être t'excuser ? » « Ils ne peuvent pas se sentir en sécurité s'ils n'ont pas l'impression que tu te contrôles. » « Tu vas trop loin avec les vilains. » « Tu fais peur. » « Tu devrais être plus gentil. » « Est-ce que tu veux seulement aider les gens ? »

La voix de Deku et celle des médias, des racontars, des mauvaises langues, elles se mêlent toutes, et c'est comme si Deku prononçait toutes ces paroles, se chargeait de toutes ces critiques. Le seul, près de lui, qui cristallise tout le retour négatif. Comme s'il ne savait pas quelle voie suivre, comme s'il ne faisait pas pour le mieux. Il le charge de tout. Tout est de sa faute. S'il n'était pas là. Et il a l'impression que quand il répète « Je vais te buter », de plus en plus, il peut lire dans ses yeux une crainte réelle, comme s'il allait le faire, comme s'il était comme ça ! Il exagère, Deku, il en rajoute, il veut juste le ramener à son niveau, en faire un loser comme lui, faute de pouvoir l'égaler. Il a raison, il sait qu'il a raison, c'est juste un accident, c'est juste une injustice, s'il n'est pas reconnu comme il le mérite. Et Deku exagère, il n'a pas besoin de changer, il lui avait dit qu'il n'était pas fait pour emménager avec lui mais il voulait garder ses précieux petits rêves, c'est lui qui doit assumer, les conséquences, il ne va pas le tuer, c'est juste une expression, s'il a pris un couteau, ce n'était pas pour s'en servir, et quand il a détruit le salon, Deku n'était pas dedans !

Il le frappe.

Il n'a même pas réalisé quand sa main est partie. Il ne sait même pas pourquoi. Il l'a regardé de travers, voilà. Il l'a cherché. Il ne pense pas.

Juste cette envie, qui bouillonne en lui depuis le départ, depuis qu'il a vu Deku et son stupide sourire, en train de l'attendre. Deku et son insupportable bonne volonté. Après cette journée de merde. C'était au-dessus de ses forces.

Les vieilles habitudes ont la vie dure. Ça a duré un an, sans que les choses ne s'enveniment entre eux presque un couple normal. Et puis les disputes ont gagné en fréquence, en puissance. Et ils ont retrouvé leur ancien statu quo : Katsuki frappe, Deku endure. Il l'avait prévenu.

Il le brutalise, il se lâche. Il frappe au visage, sans réfléchir, sans penser à demain, aux explications. Il a de quoi payer un médecin d'alter discret, il n'a qu'à accuser un vilain. Ce n'est pas son problème. Il ne pense pas. Il se laisse aller, à faire pleuvoir les coups, pour lui montrer, comme au bon vieux temps, qui il est. Ce qu'il peut faire. Ce qu'il peut faire, et pas lui.

Et quand il a fini, quand il s'est calmé, il s'étonne, comme à chaque fois, de la soumission de Deku. Qui ne fait que se protéger, que s'abriter, que gémir, que subir. Comme une victime. Comme un misérable sans-alter. Ce type, un héros ? Vraiment ? Il sourit, méprisant, ses pulsions sadiques rassasiées. Soulagé. Prouvant encore une fois que la nature fait de nous des gagnants ou des perdants, n'en déplaise à All Might.

Une fois qu'il s'est détourné, Deku va se réfugier dans la chambre, comme chaque fois. Il n'en tient pas compte, il sait que c'est que temporaire, comme un yoyo, il reviendra, alors il ne fait pas attention aux sanglots qui filtrent à travers le battant. Quelques explosions pour se changer les idées, et pour couvrir ses bruits. Il connait son manège, il va jouer les victimes, et puis il va s'excuser pour tenter de le faire culpabiliser, comme si à force de se rendre pathétique il pouvait avoir raison. Il allume la télé, enfin tranquille pour regarder son émission. Quand il aura fini, il rentrera dans la chambre (Deku n'a pas intérêt à lui interdire le passage) et il pourra se taper son copain. Leurs disputes se finissent généralement comme ça ; le sexe et la colère font bon ménage. Et même si Deku pleure, s'il y a un truc que les années lui ont appris sur ce garçon, c'est que dans le fond, pleurer, il adore ça. Il ne serait pas encore là, autrement.

* * *

La nuit s'est introduite en douce dans l'appartement, un chuchotis obscur qui se coule entre les fauteuils, sur le carrelage froid, un clignement lumineux réfracté par toutes ces surfaces brillantes dans la cuisine, comme un éclat de lune. Sauf que ce n'est pas la Lune, seulement le crépitement de ces millions de lumières, ces éclaboussures jaunes, rouges, blanches, ces fenêtres au loin, ces bureaux laissés vides baignant dans la lueur de leurs néons au sommet des tours, ces voitures, ces millions de lumières. Une ville, un monde qu'ils surplombent, leur bel appartement, leur belle vie suspendue là à la façade comme le balcon au théâtre, là-bas les héros et les vilains continuent leur valse et tous ces gens poursuivent leur vie, avec ce recul, est-ce que le monde a changé ? Est-ce que le monde a vraiment changé ? Cet indénombrable scintillement qui gonfle en bas comme une mer lascive, ces motifs ésotériques, mystérieux, des files de voitures, des alignements d'immeubles, on croirait une grille entre nous et la lumière, toute l'énergie le cœur mystérieux de la ville, de la vie, un photophore sans cesse changeant, crypté. Et au-dessus la nuit muette, aveugle, les étoiles bouffées par notre grand festival, notre boursouflure d'ego, cette ville magnifique comme toutes les villes, quand on la regarde de nuit, de là-haut. Ça serait comme une mer, une mer phosphorescente qui s'est enivrée de son sel, de son plancton, qui est devenue folle à éclipser la Lune, à ne refléter rien.

C'est ce monde qu'ils protègent. Toutes ces lumières, tout ce cafouillis, ce tintamarre de signes et d'enseignes, de lampadaires anonymes isolés pour repousser le noir, pour repousser la nuit. Humains. Et Deku y voit un sens, lorsqu'il regarde par la baie vitrée, là où ses mains usées par le métier ont laissé des traces, des empreintes digitales sur le verre, de pâles preuves de son existence, de son regard.

Deku voit quelque chose, dans le concert des lumières. Katsuki ne la regarde pas. Il sent la vaste étendue derrière lui, cette fenêtre sur le monde et il n'y lit rien, il n'y ressent rien. Que des alignements barbares aveuglants de toutes ces petites loupiotes insignifiantes et ça fait des années qu'il n'y a plus de grandeur à dominer cela, à contempler cela. Des millions de petites flammes qui vacillent, clignotent et s'éteignent sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive même. Ça fait mal, quelque part dans la poitrine. Ça fait trop.

Alors il y tourne le dos, et fixe la lumière froide de son écran de télé, les nouvelles mauvaises, les publicités criardes, le bruit. Le bruit qui remplit son cerveau de pensées froides, de pensées vides, le travail, les rivalités, les méthodes, l'appréhension des criminels, l'augmentation des attaques de vilains, qui ne cessent de les harceler, comme un cancer de la société, le débat sur la peine de mort, sur les brutalités policières. _Est-ce que les héros ne font pas le commerce de la peur ?_ demande un intellectuel. Le commerce de la peur ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien vouloir dire ? Il fait son job. C'est tout. Il fait de son mieux. Il est bon dans son travail. Il est excellent, mais ça ne suffit pas. Il faut qu'il y ait ces sales rumeurs, ces mensonges, cette hostilité. Contrairement à ce qu'on dit de lui, il a toujours le contrôle. Il n'a jamais blessé gravement un vilain que s'il ne pouvait faire autrement. Il est perfectionniste dans son travail. Il connait les règles par cœur. Il contient la violence, il se bat avec style, il se bat avec maîtrise, et ce n'est pas parce qu'il a le meilleur instinct, des réflexes surhumains, qu'il ne réfléchit pas. Il contient l'impulsion, il contient la violence, il se défonce pour faire de son mieux, et personne ne semble apprécier ses efforts. Toujours à râler. Toujours à se plaindre. Comme si c'était la faute des héros. Et quand il faut désigner quelqu'un, bizarrement c'est toujours sa gueule qui ressort. Comme quand il était au lycée et qu'on l'accusait d'être un pseudo-vilain. Au point que la Ligue, leur ennemi, a même voulu le recruter. N'importe quoi. Juste parce qu'il est impulsif, qu'il ne mâche pas ses mots.

Il repense à cette interview. Il n'aurait jamais dû dire qu'il se demandait si dans certains cas, les vilains devraient être exécutés. Il a fait de son mieux pour nuancer son propos. Il fallait bien qu'il réponde à la question. Ce n'est pas une histoire de morale, d'éthique. Il a voulu donner un point de vue pragmatique, parce qu'il est confronté à la récidive, parce qu'il voit ce qui se passe, qu'il voit les choses empirer, parce que oui, peut-être que la peur règne mais ils n'ont pas décidé des règles. Ils n'ont pas choisi de vivre après l'ère All Might. Dans cette ère de chaos, qui n'a pas de nom. Mais parce qu'il a osé dire quelque chose qui choque les civils qu'il est chargé de protéger, pour lesquels il se bat, il est catalogué comme le méchant, le facho de service, et puis sa gueule leur revient pas de toute façon. Il a des fans, encore heureux, mais la plupart ne l'apprécient pas. Et se reculent effarouchés comme si lui et quelques malheureuses paroles, un malheureux avis pouvaient être _dangereux_.

Il a vu les vilains condamnés à perpétuité. Il a rencontré All for One, quelquefois. Et il ne supporte pas cette image d'une cellule anti-alter, de ces moyens de contention, être enserré enchainé bridé à jamais, dans cet espace clos et vide, c'est absurde. Il est juste pragmatique (pourtant sa cage thoracique semble trop étroite et il a du mal à respirer quand il y pense), il… y a quelque chose qui le rend malade à cette idée. Se sentir enfermé. Ne jamais s'échapper. Et il éteint la télé pour échapper à ces discours, à ces paroles en l'air.

Dans le silence obscur, il devine les reniflements qui montent de la chambre, et c'est _trop_. Il est excédé, il ne veut pas s'en occuper. Deku est là comme un surplus, comme un boulet qu'il cherche à éjecter mais il revient toujours pour le pire, et il ne sait plus quoi faire de cette haine qui le saisit dès qu'il pense à lui, dès qu'il le voit, qui bouffe son énergie pendant des jours et des jours à être contenue, jusqu'à ce qu'il craque. Ça lui prend la tête, ça lui prend la force dont il a besoin pour le job, pour régler ses problèmes de paperasse de hiérarchie de relationnel, il pensait à Deku tout le temps, et puis il a lâché l'affaire, il n'y pense plus, il le laisse se débattre avec ses idées de couple et de thérapie et de « ce qui est mieux pour nous », et il s'efforce de ne pas voir ça comme un putain d'échec.

Crépitements dans les mains. Ses petites explosions, des lumières éphémères qu'il distingue du coin des yeux. Deku gamin, le soir : « fais les étincelles ! fais les étincelles ! » et il le faisait pour voir ces autres lumières, ces lumières d'admiration s'allumer dans ses grands yeux. Il faisait ses explosions. Tout le monde le félicitait. Tu seras fort. Tu seras puissant. Tu seras le meilleur. Deku, seul, trouvait cela _joli_.

Il déteste cet état, il déteste ce moment. Il n'a pas de regrets, il n'a pas à s'excuser. Tout ça, Deku l'a voulu. Il l'a mérité, il l'a cherché. Il n'a qu'à partir.

Sauf qu'il ne le laisserait pas s'en aller. Sauf qu'il ne survivrait pas sans lui. Sans ce regard d'admiration vicié par la peur. Sans ce défouloir à sa rage. Sans sa prison étroite, étouffante et inhumaine. Il ne survivrait pas sans mensonges, et le temps passe en ne laissant que des explosions de rage comme des éclats d'obus dans la chair, des filets de paroles pour se rassurer et se couper de lui, pour prétendre, prétendre jusqu'à ce que ce soit vrai, il n'y a plus d'émotions, que le machinal fonctionnement de son être, la répétition, la justification. Il niait la violence. Il nie les sentiments. Etouffer. Tant qu'il peut détester Izuku et les imbéciles de second-rôles, il peut continuer. Il continue. Mais ce moment est pénible, juste pénible, on peut pas skip, jusqu'à l'instant où il a à nouveau la rage pour moteur et où Deku ne pleure pas ?

Il a peut-être merdé, d'accord. Il va trop loin. Il ne sait plus, ne veut pas savoir ce qu'il a fait, et quand il se glissera dans la chambre Deku sera dans le noir tourné contre le mur et il fera comme si de rien n'était. Il se glissera contre lui et il le caressera et il appellera ça de l'amour. Dans les jours qui viennent il fera attention, dans les jours qui viennent il luttera contre la frustration, offrira des concessions, des moments presque normaux. Dédoublé. Détournant le regard quand Deku aura la pudeur d'effacer les marques, d'ignorer ce qui s'est passé et de sourire encore, grapillant quelques instants de pseudo-bonheur.

Il ne sait plus, dans cet état, dans la pénombre, la nuit qui grelotte tout autour avec les lumières au loin, quel nom donner à la douleur qui semble imprégner l'air. La déception et l'écœurement, lui font presser ses mains sur ses yeux, fatigué, fatigué. Il veut les bras de Deku pour l'embrasser, il veut l'étreinte de Deku pour effacer, il veut le prendre, il veut entendre « je t'aime. ». Il hait sa faiblesse, il se hait tout entier, mais demain il aura retourné l'engrenage, remonté l'horloge, relancé la boite à musique et sa petite mélodie aigrelette et cruelle. Demain il aura oublié. Demain tout recommencera.

Dehors, la ville ne dort pas, ne dort jamais, toutes ces étincelles qui ne brillent qu'une nuit, un instant, d'un vif éclat noyé par la masse, insignifiantes. Sans espoir. Il ne sait plus voir leur beauté.

Et par la porte entrouverte, une ombre le regarde. Un sourire dans le noir. Comme le néant fait corps.

Katsuki a un bref frisson. Un sursaut. C'est toujours de derrière que les ennuis arrivent, et il aurait dû sentir cette énergie glacée, cette présence qui pue la mort la haine qui se révèle soudain. Il réagit un quart de seconde trop tard. Il pensait à Deku. Et quand une main saisit son épaule, il croit d'abord que c'est son copain. Avant que ne déferle sur lui l'aura pesante, fétide, qui l'aurait paralysé s'il était plus jeune, tant est forte la folie et la noirceur qui imprègne l'air. Le mal, tout ce qu'on redoute, tout ce qu'on haït, tout ce qu'on combat, tout ce qu'on craint. Et cet abysse le regarde en retour par des pupilles rouges, écarquillées, à demi cachées.

Un quart de seconde trop tard, et il manque par réflexe de l'exploser, de se retourner pour frapper de toutes ses forces, et de s'étrangler lui-même dans cette main prête à le saisir au vol, prête à l'anéantir. Il se fige lorsqu'il reconnait les mains. Les mains froides et livides et grouillantes, leur prise à la fois molle et ferme, sur cet être qui le dégoûte au plus haut point.

« Ta-ta-ta… » fait Shigaraki, qui fait glisser sa main dans son cou en parodie de caresse, l'index levé, à un doigt, un doigt de la mort. « On ne bouge pas. »

Katsuki se redresse lentement, prudemment, il jure intérieurement, cale sur ses lèvres son sourire bravache, méprisant. La pression sur son cou l'invite à contourner le canapé, le force à se décaler, pas à pas, pour que l'obstacle ne soit pas entre lui et l'intrus. Il songe à donner un coup de pied dans le meuble pour éjecter ce connard mais c'est trop risqué. L'autre aussi a des réflexes, et il n'y a qu'un centimètre entre son doigt et sa jugulaire.

« On t'a pas appris à sonner, lunatique de mes deux ? Tu t'invites sans prévenir et j'ai même pas ma tenue pour t'atomiser en beauté. »

Il maîtrise sa voix, il joue les durs mais il est dans la merde et il le sait. Comment le chef de la Ligue a-t-il passé la sécurité ? Fait taire les alarmes ?

Il a manqué de vigilance. S'il n'y avait pas eu cette dispute avec Deku…

« Dans ta position, je m'abstiendrais de dire atomiser. C'est bien assez tentant. » souffle le vilain de sa voix doucereuse.

Katsuki sent son estomac se retourner comme il se colle à lui, le nimbant de son odeur, de sa présence nauséeuse. C'est l'incarnation d'un cauchemar, d'une période d'impuissance, de tout ce qu'on ne peut pas éviter, la mort, la putréfaction, la répugnante déliquescence du monde. Lorsqu'on attache ses membres et qu'il faut subir et écouter toute la merde et obéir malgré lui. Lorsqu'on ne peut pas agir. Lorsqu'on ne peut pas se défendre. Cet être faible et malingre et pourtant demi-dieu, qui distribue la mort comme la peste, comme un enfant joueur. En un instant. Un geste de la main. Il est l'ennemi. Il est la créature que tous redoutent, il est instable, et il règne sur leurs nuits. Comme la peur du désastre qu'on ne peut éviter.

Shigaraki rit et son instinct lui hurle de se battre et il demeure là dans ce malaise profond, son large torse se soulevant amplement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux… ? » il grogne, et il se retient de le provoquer, il cherche une solution l'ouverture une faiblesse et il n'y a rien qu'un demi-centimètre entre la mort et lui.

« Mon petit Bakugou… Tu n'as pas l'air très content de me voir… Alors que j'ai fait tout ce chemin… »

Il l'a déjà affronté, mais jamais d'aussi près, jamais à la merci de son alter. C'est une chose de se battre à distance en esquivant des mains qu'on sait _mortelles_ _au moindre contact_. S'en est une autre d'avoir cette main serrée contre sa gorge. Il ose à peine déglutir.

« J'ai entendu ce qu'on raconte sur toi, c'est pas joli joli… Je t'avais dis, hein, que tu n'étais pas fait pour t'intégrer dans cette société pourrie ! Je parie que tu regrettes de pas avoir accepté ma proposition ! »

Sa familiarité parodique l'énerve – il ne comprend pas ce qu'on lui trouve de commun avec cette ordure et… Il a dit tant de fois qu'il n'était pas comme eux, il ne cherche pas à détruire, il ne veut pas de révolte. Il est dans le camp des héros, dans le camp de l'ordre, de ceux qui régulent, qui canalisent. Si l'autre est le virus, il est un anticorps. Il n'a rien de semblable à lui.

Les lèvres craquelées de Shigaraki se tordent et se tordent comme il caquète ses railleries et ça le met hors de lui ce bavardage de merde, on dirait Deku côté obscur, il a déjà subi ça une fois de l'écouter déblatérer ses conneries et aujourd'hui comme alors il ne va pas faire semblant d'être d'accord, il ne va pas s'abaisser à ça !

« Dans tes rêves connard. J'étais fait pour être un héros, et je mourrai en héros. »

Il entend sa voix et il mesure les mots qui tombent lourdement de sa bouche et viennent s'écraser comme des assiettes sur le sol.

Il a vraiment dit ça ? - oh bordel…

Il a dit ça calmement, et ça sonnait classe, ça sonnait viril mais bon sang il sent l'intérieur de sa bouche se dessécher et il regrette instantanément – _bordel ferme-la Katsuki t'es pas dans un putain de film –_ personne n'enregistre, personne ne regarde et si Shigaraki le bute personne ne trouvera ça cool qu'il se désintègre pour une vantardise de trop.

La pièce semble tanguer dans la bouffée de panique qui lui embrume la tête et lui cisaille les jambes.

En réalité, il n'a vraiment pas envie de mourir.

Il se mord la lèvre pour ravaler ses paroles et ferme les yeux pour ne pas vaciller tandis que Shigaraki pouffe, l'air de trouver sa réplique hilarante.

« Tiens ? »

Sa main pianote sur la gorge de Katsuki, un doigt après l'autre, de plus en plus vite, jamais tous en même temps.

Une goutte de sueur glisse le long de son nez et il a peur d'éternuer, c'est ridicule mais s'il éternue il s'écrase contre cette main et il signe son arrêt de mort alors il fait de son mieux pour ignorer la démangeaison, plissant le nez et crispant ses mâchoires de toutes ses forces. Ne pas bouger. Ne pas faire un mouvement.

« Tu étais fait pour être un héros ? Juste _un_ héros ? Je t'ai connu plus sûr de toi ! C'était quoi ce que tu visais déjà ? Ah oui, le rang de numéro 1, rien que ça… »

Il cligne des yeux pour chasser la sueur qui les pique, qui colle ses mèches entre elles, et tente de paraître impassible, alors que son corps tout entier semble décidé à se la jouer chutes du Niagara et que si ça continue son T-shirt sera plus trempé qu'après une grosse averse.

Il ignore la moquerie, il peut l'ignorer, ne pas rentrer dans son jeu. Ne pas répondre.

Shigaraki murmure à son oreille avec une familiarité, une intimité déroutante, dégoûtante. Il prend son pied, ce sale taré, il se colle à lui pour mieux respirer sa peur.

« Je dois dire que je te soutenais, Katsuki. Je suis un de tes premiers fans. Je regarde les chartes chaque mois, tu sais… Allez, ne sois pas triste. Je suis sûr qu'ils te redonneront le numéro 3 à titre posthume. »

Son sang ne fait qu'un tour. Un bruit lui échappe qui pourrait être une expiration hachée, qui pourrait être un bref aboiement de surprise et de haine et de peur. Il serre tellement les dents, déguise ça en grognement. Sûrement, il ne va pas vraiment le tuer. Sûrement, il s'amuse juste avec lui.

Il peut sentir dans l'air le mélange d'humiliation, de rage contenue et de terreur dans lequel il marine. Il sent l'odeur de sa sueur qui tourne à l'aigre. Il suffirait d'une explosion… Il faut gagner du temps. Il faut absolument gagner du temps. Si jamais Deku se relève… S'il peut faire distraction, ou même négocier… Il a juste besoin d'une seconde. Une seconde où cette main s'éloigne de sa gorge.

Il ne veut pas que son copain le voit dans cette posture, mais quel autre choix a-t-il ? Si seulement cet imbécile se pointait là, au lieu de s'apitoyer dans son coin.

Il doit gagner du temps. Discuter. Relever le menton, avec sa morgue, son arrogance habituelle pour le pousser à parler. Retarder le moment.

« Juste pour savoir… Qu'est-ce qui vous a fait imaginer que je voudrais rejoindre la Ligue ? Que je voudrais avoir quoi que ce soit à faire avec vous ? »

Shigaraki remue légèrement et semble prendre l'appât. Il pense que ça a marché. Il engage la conversation. Ce connard a toujours été trop bavard.

« C'est une bonne question… En fait, je ne comprends toujours pas ton refus. Pourquoi tu t'obstines à jouer un rôle qui te bride, qui n'est pas fait pour toi. Ton idolâtrie pour All Might aurait dû cesser du moment où il est tombé de son piédestal. »

La deuxième main se rapproche de lui et il se fige comme une statue de sel quand elle frôle son torse, plane au-dessus de son abdomen.

« Je pense qu'on t'a montré, non ? Que les vilains gagnent toujours… à la fin. »

Il se mord la lèvre. Il n'est pas un enfant craintif. Il est un adulte et il ne va pas se laisser intimider par un putain de psychopathe. Il n'a pas peur.

Répondre, vite.

« All Might est tombé mais pas ce qu'il représentait. Les nouvelles générations de héros se battent toujours pour son idéal. »

« Ooh, quelle jolie réplique ! Directement sortie du manuel ! Une honte que tu ne sois pas plus médiatique, avec ce genre d'idée… »

La paume s'enfonce dans le tissu, se connecte à son ventre qu'il a le réflexe de contracter, rentrer au maximum, en pure perte. Il blêmit quand il sent le pouce fouiller sa chair, presser ses muscles durcis, s'enfoncer dans son nombril. Ferme les yeux.

C'est pire. Il sent la prise gelée sur sa gorge. Le frottement sur son abdomen. Ces zones qu'on veut protéger d'instinct, si fragiles, si vitales. Shigaraki, plus petit que lui, collé à lui comme un amant. Dans son salon. Dans cet espace si familier, cette présence alien, cette menace venue s'infiltrer jusque là où il se croyait intouchable. Dans ce seul endroit qu'il lui reste, où il peut encore tout contrôler, où il peut tout dominer. Et y croire encore.

Le tueur se fait plus pressant, une vibration menaçante dans sa voix douce alors qu'il déclare :

« Tu veux discuter ? On va discuter. On va jouer à un jeu. Tu me dis la vérité, ou cette main va venir caresser tes abdos héroïques et on va regarder à quelle vitesse tes boyaux se dissolvent… Encore quatre chances. »

Et il dresse ses doigts et les agite pour faire un petit coucou, avec un gloussement.

« Allons, tu peux y arriver. Dis-moi ce que tu penses toi, ce que tu penses vraiment. Tu admirais All Might parce que c'était le winner ultime, hein ? Jusqu'au moment où il s'est fait avoir par mon mentor. Ton monde aurait dû s'écrouler. Pourquoi avoir continué ? »

Il ne pourrait pas comprendre. Il ne saurait pas l'exprimer. Il a eu un aperçu d'All Might, dans ce combat. De sa « toute puissance ». Et c'était tellement, _tellement_ plus que la force.

Les secondes semblent interminables et Katsuki cherche sa voix. Rauque, elle revient de loin, elle se casse légèrement.

« Je pensais l'égaler… Je pensais que… je pourrais être comme lui… »

Il n'ouvre pas les yeux, pris au piège. Deux mains, maintenant. Et le corps de l'autre pour le coincer sans issue. Il sent l'index se poser à son tour sur son bas-ventre comme s'il avait épuisé une de ses réponses et un mince filet de voix franchit ses lèvres.

Bordel. Bordel de merde.

« Mais tu n'es pas comme lui… » Shigaraki se fait tendre, presque cajolant, comme pour consoler un enfant. Comme s'il comprenait sa douleur, sa déception, avec une fausse compassion hypocrite qui lui fout la gerbe.

Et la forêt de mains ne saurait déguiser le sourire psychotique qui déchire alors

son visage et suinte jusque dans ses mots.

« … tu es comme moi. »

Katsuki ouvre les yeux dans un sursaut et articule un grand « Non. » Clair et net. Tornitruant.

S'immobilise.

Il baisse les yeux sur son torse pour voir le majeur se replier, s'abaisser…

« Non, non, non ! »

Il se récrit, et cela fait un creux sur sa peau, un pli de plus dans le tissu – _plus que deux_. De brèves expirations s'échappent par sa bouche entrouverte, des râles qui s'entrechoquent. Il n'ose pas protester davantage, mais une urgence le pousse à parler, à se défendre, comme si, par-delà son corps, quelque chose dans son esprit était au bord de la déchirure.

 _Je ne suis pas comme lui putain je n'ai rien à voir avec ce dégénéré_

« Tu es comme moi », insiste Shigaraki. « Tu détruis tout ce que tu touches. »

 _Non._

Il ne peut pas dire ça. Il ne peut pas admettre ça.

Il serre très fort les dents, il craint qu'un non de plus ne soit suivi de l'annulaire. Qu'il lui déplaise encore et il le fera.

« Tu es bien silencieux, ça ne te ressemble pas. Allez, parle-moi. Dis-moi la vérité. »

Il serre les mains et sent le vilain changer sa position derrière lui, à peine un avertissement. Katsuki cille désespérément. Il ne veut pas céder. Il ne peut pas céder.

« J-je ne suis pas comme toi… »

La main, l'autre main se resserre brutalement autour de sa gorge, et il suffoque soudain, sa trachée violemment comprimée, l'air coupé. Il tombe à moitié sur l'intrus dans la peur que ses spasmes involontaires ne lui fassent toucher les derniers doigts suspendus au-dessus de son ventre. Arqué vers l'arrière, il se maintient dans un équilibre instable, forcé de prendre appui sur cette ordure, retenu par l'étranglement, et la pression s'intensifie jusqu'à ce qu'un voile noir se glisse entre lui et les angles de la pièce qui semblent s'éloigner. Comment cet être malingre peut avoir une telle force ? Ses jambes flageolent sous lui. Il faut qu'il contrôle son corps, ses muscles, qu'il gère son équilibre et évite les parties des mains qui ne le touchent pas encore – Cela dure et dure et il doit empêcher son réflexe de panique de suffocation se maintenir immobile alors qu'il étouffe – se laisser violenter jusqu'au bord de la mort et ne pas se débattre – il a mal, tellement mal et tout devient sombre et il veut crier mais la main qui l'étrangle – à un doigt près – l'en empêche, juste un gargouillis, juste un geignement de bétail auquel on rompt l'échine. Il ne peut s'empêcher de relever les mains, de tirer sur son bras sur son poignet et il entend de loin la voix stridente et haineuse qui prévient qu'à la moindre étincelle il n'a plus de gorge et la nitroglycérine rend ses mains glissantes il ne trouve pas de prise la petite flammèche de conscience qui lui reste le retient l'empêche de tout faire exploser. S'accrocher à cette idée, cette parcelle de lucidité quand tout s'effondre, que tous ses muscles et tous ses nerfs lui hurlent de se rebeller. Pour survivre. Par instinct. Mais pour survivre, il doit lâcher prise. Se laisser faire. Le laisser lui faire ça.

Ses mains retombent comme un château de cartes qui s'effondre. L'absence d'air lui vrille la tête, déchire d'éclairs l'espace derrière ses paupières.

Shigaraki le désarticule comme un pantin, il lui semble qu'il enfonce sa main dans la chair jusqu'à l'os, que ses vertèbres vont se rompre – et il s'affalera là comme un vulgaire lapin dont on rompt le cou, un putain de gibier sans défense. Il veut l'exploser – tant pis, tant pis, tout mais pas ça, il faut que ça cesse –

Mais il n'a plus la force, le signal ne passe pas, son alter ne lui répond pas.

Enfin, un filet d'air sifflement rauque et aigu désespéré d'aspirer l'air, d'aspirer la vie, de remplir ses poumons d'aiguilles. Ne pas flancher comme la toux lui déchire la poitrine. Et Shigaraki garde volontairement sa main contre son ventre même là il tremble violemment et chaque spasme chaque éclat de toux menace de rompre cette distance il croit voir un éclat une aura autour de ces doigts sur son abdomen ces putains de doigts qui se courbent à le toucher. Toutes ces mains qui se dressent autour de son bourreau semblent s'agiter se précipiter vers lui, il les sent presque sur sa peau, avides, une marée de mains qui le saisissent de toute part, à un doigt levé, un doigt de l'emporter.

Il hallucine. Il tombe. Shigaraki le retient. Le réhausse. Le maintient debout. Sans douceur. Enfonçant méchamment ses doigts là où sa prise l'agrippe, griffant les marques sur son cou. Un chevrotement, un bredouillement lui échappe qui ressemble beaucoup trop à une supplication.

Il ne veut pas mourir. Shigaraki est en colère et lui... il a juste _peur_.

Il a dit quelque chose. Quelque chose qu'il a dit lui a déplu. Une chose dont Shigaraki a décidé qu'elle était fausse. Et Shigaraki a le pouvoir. De vie et de mort. Du vrai et du faux.

Et sa voix immature criarde et folle à lier hurle dans son oreille et il tressaille à chaque mot.

« Tu te fous de ma gueule ?! Tu te crois supérieur à nous ? Espèce de héros raté, espèce de minable, ils sont où tes rêves hein, qu'est-ce que tu as accompli ?! Tu aurais pu être à moi, tu aurais pu être un des miens, on t'aurait accepté, on t'aurait soutenu, mais tu préfères faire semblant d'être le gentil, tu te prends pour le successeur d'All Might, tu crois pouvoir sauver tout le monde ?! Aaah, ça me dégoûte… Regarde-toi, t'es juste pathétique ! »

Il rentre la tête à la mention d'All Might. Ses yeux clignent fébrilement pour chasser la sueur et puis toute cette humidité qui se colle à ses cils, le cœur au bord des lèvres les oreilles douloureuses – les cris de Shigaraki sont comme des coups de scie dans son crâne et tout son corps fait mal.

« Non, je… suis pas… C'est Deku le successeur d'All Might. » reconnait-il d'une voix faible, enrouée.

Le nouveau symbole de la paix. Le numéro 1. Celui que les gosses regardent avec admiration, avec espoir.

Lui, il n'a que la force.

Et son sourire n'est plus ni triomphant, ni avide, ni moqueur. Juste amer. Et par-delà l'amertume d'un constat maintes fois répété se glisse une note de désespoir. Avec des yeux caves fixés droit devant lui et l'encoignure des lèvres qui tremblote par à-coups. Le sourire forcé de l'échec.

Et ce sourire se fige soudain, frelaté sur ses lèvres.

Deku est là. Et Deku le regarde, le regarde l'œil écarquillé et la peau porcelaine, choqué. Debout face à lui dans l'entrebâillement obscur de la porte de la chambre.

Une suite de sentiments contradictoires viennent le frapper comme une volée de pierres.

Honte. D'être surpris dans cette position humiliante, à la merci d'un vilain, par son copain.

Gêne. Qu'il ait entendu ses paroles, saisi ce dont il est question. Il suffit qu'il apparaisse pour qu'il ravale tout ça, qu'il rentre la faiblesse de son aveu au-dedans de lui-même. (il est le plus fort, il est le plus doué et Deku est juste nul.)

Soulagement. Doublé d'une nouvelle couche de honte et de gêne. Parce que Deku va le sortir de là, parce que son copain est le putain de numéro 1 et qu'il déchire et que Shigaraki va regretter de s'en être pris à lui. (et ce bref enthousiasme vindicatif lui donne envie de disparaître, avec la façon dont ses yeux s'humectent à nouveau et dont son cœur se met à battre la chamade, c'est seulement là qu'il réalise à quel point il est terrifié, à quel point il a peur de crever.)

Et la colère. Qui renait de ses cendres à la vue du héros. Le soulagement nourrit la honte, la honte alimente la colère. Et Deku, la vue de Deku, le met toujours en colère.

Parce que le regarder, le reconnaître pour ce qu'il est, ce serait accepter toutes ces sentiments, cet incompréhensible amalgame qui le fait tant souffrir. Reconnaître l'échec, la culpabilité, la faute. Admettre qu'il est au bout du rouleau. Pourquoi, quand on peut se contenter d'une émotion, d'une simple émotion, et d'une unique victime ? La colère, la colère qui résout tout, la colère qui aplanit tout !

Shigaraki écarte enfin sa main de son ventre pour la diriger, en position d'avertissement, vers Deku.

« C'est à cette heure que t'arrives ?... » grince Katsuki avec une ombre-sourire, mais la tentative d'humour n'est là que pour masquer son trouble.

Mais Deku a un mouvement de recul, comme si son visage, ce qu'exprimait son visage lui faisait peur. Le héros se tient dans l'ombre et il ne peut décrypter sa physionomie, ses bras qui se balancent, ses mains qui viennent se toucher hésitantes devant sa poitrine puis retombent, s'ouvrent et se referment.

Le vilain fait pivoter son otage pour qu'il se trouve entre lui et Deku, la longue main osseuse bien visible, suspendue au-dessus de son cou.

« Et voilà qu'entre le personnage principal… Tu m'excuseras, Izuku Midoriya, je t'ai emprunté ton copain pour une petite discussion… »

Son souffle est tiède sur sa nuque quand Shigaraki rit de son ricanement presque silencieux. C'est tiède, contrairement à ses mains, mais d'une tiédeur malaisante, celle de la fièvre, celle de la chair rouge qui gonfle auprès d'une infection et qui pulse doucement.

La main glisse joueuse sur son cou pour le saisir par derrière, le faire avancer trébucher et le tenir là, devant lui, tremblant de rage.

« … dans quel état je vais te le rendre, ça va dépendre de toi… »

Deku est là dans l'ombre et il le dévisage. Ça le fait grincer des dents. Il en a tellement marre de jouer la princesse en détresse et d'être à la merci des pires pourritures.

Il est là, étalé comme un papillon sur une planche, dans toute sa faiblesse. Deku peut détailler les marques à son cou, la nervosité de ses yeux, les petits tics qui font que ses mains se crispent dans la tentation d'utiliser son alter (ou peut-être juste le stress). Et la gueule qu'il tire, qu'il préfère ne pas connaître. Il était pas loin de crever. Il était pas loin de se chier dessus putain. Il était pas loin de…

Il cligne des yeux et il n'est pas certain que tout ce qui dégouline sur son visage est bien de la sueur.

Deku ne doit pas le voir comme ça. Deku ne doit surtout pas le voir comme ça. Son souffle se hache se prend dans ses dents. Ça siffle dans sa gorge meurtrie. Et la férocité fait luire ses yeux rouges.

Deku va le sauver. D'une façon ou d'une autre. Peu importe de quelle hauteur il chute. Deku est toujours là pour le relever. C'est pour ça qu'il ne peut le quitter. C'est pour ça qu'il le hait.

Et cette certitude emplit son torse d'un liquide noir et trouble qui engourdit son être, qui engloutit sa raison, tourbillonne à l'emporter. Ressentiment et reconnaissance liés. Dépendance. Envie.

Il ne voit pas son visage caché dans l'ombre et il se le figure tordu par un rictus moqueur. Se l'imagine, railleur. Deku s'est toujours moqué de lui, Deku l'a toujours pris de haut. Deku est dans l'ombre et l'ombre peut prendre toutes les formes. Katsuki ne voit pas Deku. Il voit une ombre.

Il voit juste sa propre peur et sa haine qui le fixent en retour.

Deku s'avance alors dans la lumière. Son apparence surprend son compagnon. Il n'a pas un rictus hautain. Il n'a pas non plus le regard fuyant. Il a une tête de trop de nuits sans sommeil. Il a un œil (l'autre est trop enflé pour qu'on en distingue le vert), un œil gonflé par les larmes, entre des paupières rougies. Fixé sur lui.

Et Katsuki ne saurait comprendre les émotions qui flashent tour à tour dans cet œil-là. Il comprend que Deku serre les poings, enragé par ce que Shigaraki lui a fait. Cette sale compassion qui le dépasse. Si Deku reconnait sa peur et sa douleur cela les rend beaucoup, beaucoup trop réelles. Il ne supporte pas sa _pitié._

Mais s'il attaque Shigaraki, et que Katsuki place bien son explosion, il peut s'en sortir. Il a juste besoin d'un quart de seconde.

Sauf que… Sauf que Deku ne bouge pas. A la place il parle (toujours ce putain de besoin de parlotte), et Katsuki excédé, _effrayé_ , le fixe.

« Je t'aime, Katchan… »

Cela fait longtemps qu'il ne l'a pas bien regardé, pas comme s'il pouvait regarder ailleurs avec la main de l'autre ordure crispée sur sa nuque. Le côté droit de son visage a gonflé comme une pustule géante bleue, violacée, un impressionnant hématome. La peau s'est fendue sur la pommette et on peut distinguer le tissage des veinules au travers. Son œil droit est collé par l'enflure, et c'est de l'œil gauche que coulent les larmes, les larmes qui dévalent son visage fin sur le côté intact, de cet œil qui le fixe avec tant d'intensité, avec une force insupportable. Comme si les regards des autres ne suffisaient pas, comme si les félicitations et les jugements superficiels ne suffisaient pas. Il se crispe sous cet examen trop perçant, trop prolongé. Il ne veut pas se demander ce qu'il voit.

Il voulait qu'il détourne le regard. Il voulait qu'il baisse toujours les yeux.

Doucement, avec des petits bruits mouillés, Deku se met à sangloter.

Il va pleurnicher encore longtemps ? Qu'est-ce qu'il attend pour faire son job, pour faire son putain de héros ? Katsuki grimace, nauséeux. Il sait qu'il suffit qu'un doigt se pose sur son cou pour qu'il se désintègre instantanément, et qu'à cette distance, ses réflexes n'y peuvent rien. Deku n'a pas beaucoup de marge d'action. Mais c'est le grand sauveur, pas vrai ? Il va trouver une solution, le numéro 1, il va se bouger le cul ! Il n'a qu'à se sacrifier, c'est son grand dada après tout, négocier, prendre sa place… ça le dégoûte, et il serre ses poings à la fois par rage et comme signe de soumission – il est dangereux paumes ouvertes. Le voilà encore impuissant, à la merci d'un connard de vilain et l'autre tache est toujours là à regarder. Ange gardien de merde, plutôt une mouche qui le harcèle oui, qui ne le quitte jamais, qui veut le prendre en faute, qui attend au tournant chacune de ses chutes pour surgir avec sa main tendue, comme une raillerie du destin. On en revient toujours là, alors qu'il en finisse !

« Je t'aime, Katchan, mais je peux pas te sauver… »

Ok, il en a marre de ses jérémiades et de la parlotte et après ça il va l'exploser. Ça peut pas agir comme un mec pour une fois, ça…

Attends, quoi ? Il cligne des yeux. Quoi ? Il a pas dû bien entendre. La figure de Deku se décompose. Il est moche quand il chiale comme ça putain, comme ces nourrissons qui braillent avec la morve et la bave et tous ces fluides dégueulasses. Et pourtant faut bien admettre qu'il y a une part de lui que ça excite de le voir comme ça, de l'avilir. Prendre sa petite tête toute mignonne et la faire éclater en une parodie de poupon chialeur. Mais le son de ses sanglots, ça lui tape sur les nerfs, pourquoi faut-il qu'il chiale comme ça tout le temps ? Ça lui donne la gerbe, ces émotions sans garde-fou. Les hoquets. Répugnant. Pourquoi fait-il ces sons, ces réactions corporelles démesurées ? Il ne veut pas du drama.

Il ne veut pas comprendre.

La prise sur son cou se resserre et Deku ne bouge pas, affalé là comme une loque, défait. C'est quoi cette attitude, il abandonne ? Il l'abandonne ? Il est où le plus ultra ?!

Bordel !

Deku, le vrai Deku, se dresse avec son sourire désespéré et ses flammes dans les yeux. Deku serre les poings et il relève le menton et il affronte tous les obstacles. Il a toujours été là, en dépit du bon sens, à tendre la main et à se battre, et à gagner, quand il s'agit de le sauver. Et l'ironie veut qu'il soit le plus fort quand il est le plus faible, qu'il ne brille jamais autant que lorsqu'il l'écrase, l'humilie, foule aux pieds sa fierté en le relevant, en lui rappelant qu'il n'est pas infaillible, en guettant ses chutes, il est toujours derrière lui, à l'affut ! Et ses yeux le fixent jusqu'à la nouvelle erreur, jusqu'à un nouvel échec, jusqu'à ce que cette vie de merde vienne le mettre à genoux une fois encore, parce qu'il n'a jamais achevé l'ascension et qu'il n'atteint jamais le sommet, et que les regards pleins d'admiration se sont fait prédateurs.

Il le hait, de toutes ses forces, parce qu'il a besoin de lui. Pour ce moment où des doigts se resserrent comme un étau autour de sa gorge et il sent l'air lui manquer, le monde se resserrer tout autour. Pour cette impuissance qu'il ne peut dissocier de la figure pâlichonne et des grands yeux émeraude, pour cette insupportable promesse, cette odieuse certitude qu'il _sera toujours là_ , qu'il ne saurait lui échapper, ni fuir cette peur de ne pas suffire, de tomber encore. Ce moment où le pied glisse, où la perfection s'effondre. Où il perd le contrôle.

Deku sera toujours là, son étoile inversée, brillant quand il sombre, et en retour, il l'enfonce, il le maintient sous la surface, le reste du temps. Qu'il ne s'imagine pas qu'il puisse être supérieur à lui, le sale geek. Qu'il ne croit pas avoir gagné. Qu'il ne puisse pas s'accaparer les éloges et le prestige sans un rappel qu'il est faible, qu'il est misérable, qu'il peut toujours le faire trembler et ramper devant lui parce qu'il n'est même pas foutu de se défendre, même pas foutu de relever les yeux, alors il le mérite, il le cherche, ce lâche, ce trouillard qui usurpe le titre de héros. Katsuki est celui qui doit gagner. Il est celui qui doit briller. Celui qui doit dominer à la fin.

Et tout le monde le félicitera, il les voit devant lui, la foule, qui l'acclame, ses amis, qui le félicitent, l'entourent, il y est, numéro 1, le monde à ses pieds. Et les rideaux tomberont, et il sera assouvi, il sera heureux, enfin.

 _(Où sont passés ses amis ? Où sont-ils à présent ?)_

Pourquoi Deku ne bouge pas ? Pourquoi Deku ne le regarde pas ? Il reste affalé là, et il ne dit plus rien, les larmes dégoulinant de son menton sur sa chemise tachée de sang.

Pourquoi Deku ne tend-il pas la main ?

Il se fout de lui ?

Katsuki sent et entend Shigaraki ricaner derrière lui, et l'autre main saisit ses cheveux et tire en arrière le faisant grimacer de douleur, comme pour le présenter en offrande, le cou vulnérable étiré, son doigt si proche de sa jugulaire. La sueur coule en le chatouillant entre ses omoplates, derrière ses genoux. Ses glandes sudorifiques marchent à un tel rythme, il pourrait faire exploser la maison si ça ne signait pas son arrêt de mort.

Pourquoi ne tend-il pas la main ?

« Oi, Deku, ça veut dire quoi ?! »

Il est furieux, d'habitude il lui interdit de bouger et il vient quand même, c'est inévitable, un putain de boomerang. Faut-il prolonger ce rituel de merde où les salauds le capturent et l'agitent comme une sorte de prix à disputer ? Est-ce qu'il a besoin qu'on lui rappelle qu'il est le boulet qui se fait kidnapper à chaque fois ? C'est familier, comme sensation, la honte comme de l'acide dans le ventre et la colère si forte, si profonde qu'elle est impossible à exprimer, qu'elle lui fait tourner la tête et qu'elle déborde de ses yeux. Quelques larmes qu'il retient et qui le brûlent quand même. Il sait. Il _sait_ qu'il a échoué, qu'il n'y arrive pas, qu'il n'y arrivera pas. Qu'il sera toujours ce loser qui était promis à un brillant avenir. Celui qui était précoce. Qui était doué. Et qui, inexplicablement… Se retrouve là, enfermé avec celui qui devait échouer, qui a réussi, à attendre qu'il fasse quelque chose, connard de héros de mes deux, celui qui n'avait rien pour lui, et qui a tout raflé. Et le voilà suspendu dépendant de lui, et le héros que tout le monde aime dit _qu'il ne peut pas le sauver_.

« Bouge, Deku ! »

Fais quelque chose putain ! Il a la rage, mais à ce stade il ne sait plus la différencier de la peur. Est-ce qu'il l'a tapé trop fort tout à l'heure ? Est-ce qu'il a réussi à le briser, à le rabaisser assez pour qu'il ne se relève plus ? Leur cirque grotesque a-t-il tourné trop de fois, ce cycle de violence qui s'est toujours répété comme une danse cruelle, la valse des coups des insultes des remords, à la nausée et au vertige, et à présent tout s'effondre enfin, et c'est maintenant, maintenant qu'il a besoin de lui… Haha, c'est trop drôle… Deku a renoncé.

Il tremble, _lui_ , comment ose-t-il lui faire ça, pire qu'une conspiration, il voulait le faire tomber mais il tombe avec lui. Et c'était forcé, il croyait que s'il le piétinait il allait remonter, il allait enfin crever la surface, débarrassé de lui, il allait enfin respirer, mais Deku est comme une chaine, Deku est comme un boulet, ils ont toujours été liés et il aurait dû le savoir, qu'il se détruisait en le détruisant, qu'il se condamnait en le condamnant. Qu'il n'a pas de salut sans Deku.

Un sourire lui déchire les lèvres parce qu'il est terrifié. Et voir Deku à genoux, ses cheveux bouclés tombants sur son visage, ses épaules secouées par les hoquets silencieux, ça ne lui procure aucune joie. Cet adulte qui chiale comme un gosse sous ses brimades, ça n'est plus drôle depuis longtemps. Ça n'a jamais été drôle. Il rit. C'était sensé être un rire. Ça bloque dans sa gorge, et ça sort en gémissement trémolo. Comme un putain de sanglot.

Katsuki Bakugou ne chiale pas. Katsuki Bakugou ne supplie pas.

« Deku… ! »

Le ton d'urgence de sa voix. Ses yeux sont écarquillés, ses pupilles rouges réduites à des pointes d'aiguille. Bien sûr qu'il peut faire quelque chose. Gagner du temps, négocier. Il a un plan. Il a toujours un plan. Il suffit qu'il se lève. Tu vas te relever, pauvre tache ?

Shigaraki fait un mouvement derrière lui et il sent quelque chose agripper son poignet. Comme une grosse araignée qui attaque sans prévenir. Il sursaute manque de toucher le doigt resté en suspens mais l'index s'écarte d'un demi centimètre et il soupire de soulagement.

Et là il sent le fourmillement au bout de son bras gauche.

Il baisse les yeux. Il ne voit pas sa main.

Il panique. Un cri bref, coupé par le manque d'air. Sa poitrine qui se serre violemment.

Il plie le coude, relève vers lui – devant lui – sa main – rien - un moignon…

Pas ça, pas ça, pas ça non…

Son hurlement couvre le ricanement hystérique de Shigaraki. Pure expression de choc, d'horreur et de douleur. Le vilain le lâche le laisse tituber dans la pièce, tenir son bras en jurant d'une voix trop aigue, alors que le sang commence à gonfler comme une grosse bulle depuis l'artère, à bouillonner et se répandre sur le sol, beaucoup trop fort, beaucoup trop vite. Shigaraki s'amuse, le regarde s'effondrer comme un pauvre pantin, burlesque, ce héros si prétentieux qui perd. Qui va tout perdre. Il a mal, il s'affaiblit de seconde en seconde et il n'a plus de main. Sa main, sa précieuse main qui est tout son pouvoir. Il lui a pris sa main.

Il n'a pas le temps de penser, pas le temps pour le déni, ni pour réaliser. Il va crever. Il veut pas crever. Il lui reste une main. L'opportunité. L'instinct. On l'a sous-estimé. On le sous-estime toujours.

Il gueule comme un goret quand les doigts s'écartent et qu'il met tout ce qu'il a. Toute sa hargne, toute sa haine, tout son désespoir. L'explosion lui brûle les sourcils, manque de lui déboiter l'épaule, l'envoie bouler contre Deku, contre cette enflure trop faible pour l'aider.

Il scrute les volutes de fumée, le plafond qui achève de s'effondrer, les décombres de leur vie éparpillées dans la crainte qu'il ait esquivé, qu'il surgisse soudain du nuage de poussière. Mais le vilain a disparu. Il a beau tenter de rester debout comme un battant, ses genoux le lâchent et il s'effondre et sa main – son moignon – heurte le sol et il manque de s'évanouir sous la douleur. Il se passe quelques instants – quelques minutes ? Où tout est blanc et il panique s'il s'endort s'il ferme les yeux c'est fini- il peut sentir sa vie tiède s'échapper de la plaie à gros bouillons et visqueuse se répandre sous lui il se vide…

Il lutte pour rouvrir ses paupières et voit les jambes de Deku. C'est trop dur de relever la tête alors c'est en fixant ses genoux qu'il balbutie :

« L-le chalumeau… Au garage… »

Une main dans ses cheveux lui tire la tête en arrière jusqu'à ce qu'il ait les yeux au niveau du visage de Deku. Il a un petit choc en le voyant défiguré, et puis il se rappelle que c'est lui qui a fait ça. Son expression, il ne la reconnait pas. Il ne comprend pas ce qu'il lui passe par la tête, jamais pigé, et ça le fait flipper. Il remarque qu'il a le chalumeau à la main. Il a dû s'évanouir, finalement. Alors il va…

Il n'y a rien de familier dans le regard de Deku. Il a presque le réflexe de le repousser quand le jeune homme le hisse contre le mur en le tirant par le col, mais il est trop faible pour ça. Ses lèvres sont desséchées, il se déshydrate et l'anémie le fait vaciller au bord de l'inconscience. Il est peut-être déjà trop tard, et cette pensée -il a toujours été trop clairvoyant- lui arrache un gémissement de terreur.

Il avait deviné, il avait cru comprendre. Il ne voulait pas comprendre.

Il y a une sorte de calme résolution dans les yeux de son copain – de sa victime - qui lui fait plus peur que toute forme de colère. Cette espèce de loyauté indéfectible, d'amour répugnant qui dessine un faible sourire sur ses lèvres, comme il chuchote.

« Tout va bien, Katchan. Je suis là. Je vais rester avec toi, jusqu'au bout. »

Il le fixe avec incrédulité. Fait non de la tête. Son visage est tellement pâle, ses lèvres comme du papier mâché.

Le chalumeau est juste dans sa main. S'il peut seulement l'atteindre… S'il peut seulement l'attraper… La main de Deku se referme autour de la sienne, la resserre comme un poing, la plaque contre son torse. Il a tellement mal, il ne peut pas résister. Le poids du corps de Deku qui le plaque au mur le maintient debout. Les doigts du nerd se perdent dans ses racines, le caressent doucement sur la nuque, là où il n'y a pas de marques de strangulation, là où ça ne fait pas mal.

Il ne comprend pas. Il cherche à croiser son regard, il cherche à accrocher son regard, mais Deku fixe un point dans le vague, loin, très loin de lui. Il semble triste,

 _comme ma vieille lorsqu'on a euthanasié le chien_

avec une tranquille gentillesse qui signifie qu'il n'y a plus rien à faire. _Je ne peux pas te sauver._

Il essaye de parler, mais il n'y arrive pas. Il le distingue à peine, tout contre lui, il voudrait voir ses yeux, pas son visage détourné…

« De…ku… ? »

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ça se termine comme ça ? Il se rappelle le départ d'Eijirou. De l'air désolé dans ses yeux. Ce même air de pitié mêlé de renoncement. De cet amour qu'il n'a pas su rendre. Et il s'est rabattu sur Deku. Sur Deku le bouche-trou, l'ombre qui ne le lâcherait jamais. Quoi qu'il fasse. Quelles que soient ses fautes, ses lacunes, ses colères.

Qui ne l'abandonnerait jamais.

Il utilise toutes ses forces pour articuler, pour être audible. S'il ne le regarde pas maintenant, il sent qu'il ne le verra plus jamais. Deku ne peut pas le fuir, garder sa face loin de lui comme ça pour l'éviter. Pas maintenant. Il l'a toujours, toujours regardé. Il ne peut pas le quitter des yeux. Il ne pouvait pas… Il ne devrait pas… Il n'a pas le droit…

Il vacille, sans ce regard, il n'a plus le moindre appui. Alors il sent son visage se chiffonner, sa bouche se plisser et les syllabes sortir, chacune une souffrance, chacune un nœud resté bloqué au fond de son cœur tout ce temps.

« Izuku… s'il te plait… »

Il l'a tant frappé, de ses mots, de ses poings. Son souffre-douleur. Le seul qui est resté auprès de lui, tout ce temps. Peut-être qu'il le mérite, ce sort pathétique. Il voulait qu'il reste près de lui, à sa merci. Il l'a privé de ses amis, il a rendu toutes ses victoires amères, il l'a harcelé avec sa mesquinerie et sa méchanceté, pour s'assurer qu'il soit malheureux, qu'il soit à sa mesure, qu'il ne le dépasse pas. S'il l'avait laissé respirer, agripper ce rayon de lumière… S'il l'avait laissé être heureux, pourquoi serait-il resté auprès de lui ?

En entendant son nom, son nom prononcé pour la première fois depuis si longtemps, Izuku ne peut s'empêcher de se tourner vers lui. Il fait de son mieux pour garder la tête droite, malgré les larmes qui dévalent ses joues, pour le regarder en face, et c'est Katsuki qui doit lutter pour ne pas détourner ses yeux.

Même quand il pleurait, il avait l'air si fort. Ce petit garçon toujours dressé devant lui. Plein d'une lumière inconnue, incompréhensible, qu'il ne parvenait pas à éteindre.

Cette personne. Ce garçon, ce jeune homme qui sauve tout le monde, a jugé qu'il devait mourir. Qu'il pouvait mourir. Qu'il était au-delà de tout espoir de rémission. Izuku le regarde, et Izuku le laisse souffrir, Izuku le laisse s'éteindre. Sans rien dire.

Avec ses yeux verts qui demandent : qu'est-ce que tu apportes à ce monde ? Qu'est-ce que tu as à donner ?

Et Katsuki n'a rien à répondre. Il se tient là, acculé, son souffle s'accélère puis se perd en râles et il ne peut pas contenir un geignement de douleur, qui se meut en plainte terrifiée, en petites bouffées paniquées. La gorge se resserre comme un nœud. Il suffoque. Et il explose soudain en sanglots.

Des sanglots si gros qu'ils l'étouffent, le secouent vagissant, mugissant, entrecoupés de sifflements, incontrôlables, comme si toutes les larmes interdites tout ce temps voulaient le suffoquer tout d'un coup, et chaque hoquet est comme un coup de poing dans son ventre tant les spasmes sont violents.

Trop tard. Beaucoup trop tard. Il sent ses lèvres former des mots mais ses pleurs sont trop forts et ça ne fait qu'un magma incohérent. Est-ce qu'il supplie, est-ce qu'il s'excuse, il ne sait pas lui-même. Tout se bouscule dans sa tête, dans son corps, toutes ces émotions. C'est trop tard.

Izuku le lâche et le laisse glisser contre le mur. Katsuki relève ses yeux vitreux trop grands trop brillants et cille désespérément pour lutter contre les larmes qui brouillent les ténèbres qui menacent au coin de son champ de vision. Il lève des yeux hébétés, interrogatifs. Pourquoi n'est-il plus contre lui ? Pourquoi ne le retient-il pas ? Il ne distingue pas de lumière dans ceux de son compagnon. Juste une peine et une blessure trop profondes pour être quantifiées. Il commence juste à comprendre, à réaliser.

Il ne veut pas qu'il le lâche. Il ne veut pas qu'il le laisse comme ça. Il a froid. Il a peur. Et il tremble de ce qui est irréparable, de ce qui ne pourra jamais revenir. Des yeux qui l'ont aimé toute sa vie, et qui ne gardent que lassitude, pitié, et une pointe de mépris qu'il a lui-même pressé là, forcé, provoqué. Avec toutes ses craintes, tous ses mensonges, à rendre réelles ses peurs, à le pousser à bout. Il a causé le mal et les a accusés d'être les fautifs, pas assez bien pour lui, trop faibles, nuisibles. Tout le monde est parti et il a pris ça comme la confirmation de sa prescience. Tout le monde sauf Izuku. Et maintenant il s'étouffe dans son venin, et il n'y a plus que lui. Lui qu'il pourrait accuser et chasser. Et se retrouver seul.

Deku l'a suivi jusqu'au bout, fidèle jusqu'au bout, et lui l'a détesté jusqu'au bout, parce qu'il n'avait pas d'autre miroir, que ses yeux fixés sur lui. Il pourrait le maudire pourtant, l'accuser et se noyer dans sa haine, mais il n'en a plus la force. Il n'est pas prêt à y faire face. Il n'est pas prêt à repousser Izuku. Il a besoin de lui, car sans lui il n'a rien. Sans lui il doit admettre qu'il a eu tort. Il ne veut pas mourir comme ça. Il ne trouve plus sa rage. Et la peine, la peine de ce qu'il s'inflige et de ce qu'il lui inflige déborde à la surface.

Dépouillé de colère, il ne lui reste rien. Il ne peut pas nier. Le flot incontrôlable inonde sa face, comme s'il n'était pas assez déshydraté, lui dérobe la vision de sa responsabilité, de sa culpabilité.

Ces marques sur le visage d'Izuku, cette souffrance qu'il n'a jamais reconnue, la preuve de son crime, une marque pour cent autres, il ne peut fuir sa faute, ne peut fuir davantage.

Izuku ne tend pas la main. Izuku ne le prend pas contre lui. Izuku le regarde juste, ne dit rien, et le sang s'écoule peu à peu, sa tête tourne, sa vision se trouble, il sent venir la fin.

Il ne sera jamais numéro 1. Il ne sera jamais un héros. Et maintenant, il est seul. Il n'y a plus que lui, plus que ce néant, cette faim sans fin qui le bouffe, qui l'empoisonne et qui empoisonne tous ceux qui le touchent.

Alors il ferme les yeux, étouffant sa voix, étouffant ses pleurs. Quel droit lui reste-t-il de pleurer ? Il s'est tant moqué de la faiblesse. De Deku. Il se recroqueville sur lui-même. Tente de cacher son visage.

Il revoit la rivière, le miroitement de l'eau fraiche, le frémissement des arbres.

Izuku n'aurait jamais dû tendre la main. Izuku n'aurait jamais dû avoir l'espoir de l'aider. Izuku ne peut pas le sauver de lui-même. Il ferme les yeux de toutes ses forces, et prie pour que ça s'arrête. Il a mal, il est pathétique, il veut juste en finir.

La brûlure le saisit sans défenses.

Une souffrance démesurée envoie des spasmes dans son corps il a le réflexe miraculeux de mordre dans son bras pour ne pas se couper la langue, et il rue frénétiquement pour se débattre comme une poigne inflexible le maintient la force surhumaine du One for all. Ses yeux se révulsent et ses entrailles lâchent tandis qu'une pestilence monte de son baggy souillé et la douleur dépasse l'imaginable là où se trouvait sa main. Il crie et crie autour du goût du sang et les cris s'achèvent là où l'inconscience, seule encore capable de compassion, l'emporte loin de lui-même.

Izuku éteint la flamme, se penche pour prendre son pouls, puis se redresse pour le contempler une dernière fois. Ce corps massif affalé en petit tas à ses pieds, si faible, au bord de l'agonie. Il peut entendre les sirènes au dehors. Il sourit à travers ses larmes, incapable de ne pas lui souhaiter de s'en sortir, malgré tout, malgré tout.

« Bonne chance, Katchan. »

Et il s'en va, le laisse gisant parmi les décombres de l'appartement. Abandonné dans le gâchis de leur vie.

* * *

 **Notes**

Pleaaaase laissez-moi un petit mot avec vos impressions, réactions etc, surtout si vous avez des suggestions à me faire ou voulez me motiver pour écrire ! (Non ce n'est pas du chantage, ça marche vraiment, je suis très influençable~)

Blague à part, j'ai mis beaucoup d'efforts et de travail dans ce OS qui a été aussi éprouvant à écrire qu'il l'est (probablement) à lire.

J'ai pris le parti de parler d'une relation abusive et de violence conjugale de façon assez frontale, car même si j'ai tendance à apprécier les rapports troubles et malsains entre les personnages, ce n'est pas forcément sous un angle qui se veut réaliste. J'espère néanmoins que le fait que j'adopte le point de vue de celui qui abuse et que je m'autorise du pathos ne sera offensant pour personne de concerné. C'est un peu délicat de m'attaquer à des thèmes aussi graves mais bon, je pense que j'assume ce que j'ai écrit x) Personnellement, j'ai besoin de cet angle "tragique" pour donner un côté cathartique au récit.

Concernant Katsuki maintenant, j'ai pris le pire du personnage (et sans doutes les traits qui font que pas mal de gens détestent ce perso), en imaginant qu'il n'a pas réussi à sortir de ses tendances narcissiques. Dieu merci il grandit bien différemment dans le manga et je me réjouis de le voir devenir un vrai héros. C'est mon personnage préféré et je n'ai pas écrit ça pour le haïr ou quoi ^^' ni le flanderiser ou le caricaturer. Simplement pour explorer une alternative sombre et très pessimiste.

Le concept était un peu celui d'un slasher, où, comme dans un film d'horreur, un personnage que le récit nous rend plus ou moins antipathique se retrouve au prise avec une expérience des plus désagréables. (Je n'ai quasiment jamais vu ces films en vérité, je repense juste au voleur d'oeuf dans Jurassic Parc...) Petite manœuvre qui permet de satisfaire je pense le sadisme du spectateur qui n'est plus identifié au personnage mais veut/supporte mieux de le voir souffrir. Je voulais jouer avec ce trope, et l'inverser à un ou plusieurs moments du récit. A vous de me dire si j'ai réussi, et ce que cela a donné pour vous !

J'ai hésité à publier en plusieurs sections ou en un seul gros chapitre (j'appelle cela OS parce que je voudrais que ce soit lu d'une traite, mais je l'ai écrit avec pas mal de reprises). Si vous trouvez plus agréable d'avoir des parties plus courtes, dites le moi en commentaire !

Enfin, concernant la fin, on m'a demandé (si vous n'avez pas bien compris dites le moi, ça veut sans doute dire que je dois la réécrire un peu) : Izuku attend le dernier moment pour cautériser le bras de Katsuki, on n'a pas son point de vue et je vous laisse imaginer ses raisons.

Quant à savoir si Katsuki survit ou pas... Les secours arrivent, l'hémorragie est arrêtée, mais il a perdu énormément de sang donc... à vous d'en décider !


End file.
